


Facing Together

by MarmOTeen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmOTeen/pseuds/MarmOTeen
Summary: An alternative version of the events following Dame Nellie Melba's concert in S04E03.
Relationships: Anna Bates/John Bates
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never really liked the way Anna concealed her ordeal to her husband. So I decided to rewrite it my own way.   
> I twisted the show timeline a bit: I chose to use Baxter at a time when she wasn't arrived at Downtown, but I felt she was the best suited character for the role I had to give, so we'll assume that Edna never existed and that Baxter was already Lady Grantham's maid at this time. It'll save Branson some trouble too. And I assumed that Lady Mary and Lord Gillingham have known each other for longer than in the show, since they are already on first name terms in my work.   
> This is my first fanfic, and I'm not a native English-speaker, so please be indulgent! And enjoy!

After the concert was over, everyone went back downstairs. The staff was quite high-spirited, and most faces were smiling. Mrs Hughes entered her sitting room, put the light on, and heard:  
“Shut the door! Shut the door!”  
She recognized Anna’s voice but at first couldn’t see her. Then she found her crouching on the floor, half-hidden behind her cabinet. She gasped at the sight of her, face bruised, hair all over the place.  
“Anna, what the…  
\- Will you help me? Will you lend me some clothes? Will you see to Lady Mary, say I’ve gone home with a headache…  
\- I can manage Lady Mary, but Anna… we must tell someone!  
\- No! No!  
\- You must tell M. Bates!  
\- Him least of all! If he knew he’d murder the man who’s done it and then he’d be hanged!  
\- But…  
\- He’s a convicted felon! Do you think they’ll spare him a second time? No…”  
Mrs Hughes was thinking fast.  
“Maybe Dr Clarkson’s still here.”  
She started walking towards the door. Anna grabbed her arm with a desperate look on her face.  
“Will you listen? I need your help, or I wouldn’t have told you! Nobody else must ever know! Promise me!”  
Mrs Hughes clearly was not convinced, but in the end she nodded, and said, stroking her cheek and putting the bloody hair away from her face:  
“Alright, I’ll fetch you some water, and a comb, and see what I can find in the way of a dress…”

And while she made for the door, Anna crouched back behind the cabinet, sobbing.  
As Mrs Hughes was getting out of the room, she found herself face to face with M. Bates, looking worried.  
“Mrs Hughes, what is going on, I thought I heard Anna crying?  
\- Oh, M. Bates, but…”  
And before she could think of anything sensible to say, Bates had pushed the door open and entered the sitting room. She went back inside with him and closed the door, thinking that she might be useful to control Bates’s nerves…  
Bates went into the room and froze when he saw Anna on the floor.  
“Anna, for the love of God, what’s happened to you?!”  
While he was talking, he was taking in the disheveled hair, the bruised face, the torn clothes. Understanding struck him like lightning. Anger rose through him in a few seconds.  
“That filthy bastard! He’s a dead man!  
-No please, M. Bates…” pleaded Anna, sobbing harder than ever.  
He turned round and started walking towards the door, with a fierceful look on his face.  
Mrs Hughes pulled herself between him and the door, and told him sternly:  
“M. Bates, I don’t think it would be sensible to commit a crime tonight, not when your wife needs you by her side!”  
He looked at her for a moment, then took a deep breath and answered:  
“Yes. You’re right Mrs Hughes. Of course you’re right. I was being foolish.”

He turned around again, went to Anna, took her hand and helped her stand up. He then held her tight against his chest, stroking her hair, and whispering softly in her ear:  
“It’s alright my darling, I’m here, everything will be alright now” as if he were soothing a little child.  
He didn’t need to be told who had done this. He knew for sure. He had disliked the man from the first time they had met. He felt in his guts that he was no good. He should have been more careful. Anna had been so naive, with her good nature, she could not think that Green was not “just being friendly”. He blamed himself for letting her get hurt by this despicable man. 

When she had finished crying, he held her apart from him, gently wiped her cheeks and asked her:  
“How did it happen?  
She took a deep breath, and reluctantly started telling him.  
\- I was in the kitchen drinking a powder, and he suddenly came behind my back. He started to make immoral suggestions, and when I said no… he kissed me by force, then hit me in the face, grabbed my hair and my clothes and forced me into the shoe room…” Her voice died, as she couldn’t bring herself to put into words what had happened next.  
“He called you a sad old crippled!” she cried forcefully, as if this was the worst offense Green had committed that night. 

Mrs Hughes came close to them and said:  
“M. Bates, Anna, I think we should hand the man to the police, it is the best thing to do.  
-Well, answered Bates, if I’m not going to kill him after all, I guess it is indeed…”  
Anna did not seem to share their opinion.  
“But… then… every one will know… I could never look anyone in the eyes if they all know about this. I feel so ashamed.” she said, hiding her face in her hands.  
Bates took her hands and moved them away from her face.  
“My darling, I’m not saying it will be easy, but as you said to me once, “we will face this as husband and wife”. Anyone being unkind to you will have me to answer to.”  
Mrs Hughes added:  
“Tonight you will go home without talking to anybody, and tomorrow at breakfast, M. Carson and I will brief the staff, that no one should mention this incident in front of you, or ask any question about it.  
-Thank you Mrs Hughes, answered M. Bates  
\- Yes, thank you”, said feebly Anna.

“So, I’m going to go and look for him, and bring him to Lord Grantham, and ask him to call the police, said Bates.  
\- I’ll stay with Anna meanwhile, and I’ll send someone fetch Dr Clarkson. I think it would be wise to have you examined my dear, she said looking at Anna.  
\- Is this really necessary? I only have a few bruises… I’ll be fine, answered Anna, who did not feel fine at all but did not feel up to speaking to yet another person, let alone be examined.  
\- I agree with Mrs Hughes Anna, I think it would be wise, said Bates.  
\- Alright then…” she sighed. Now that her husband knew, she felt like she was not in control anymore, and chose to let herself be steered by him.  
“But M. Bates, please, promise me that you won’t hurt him.  
M. Bates smiled and answered:  
\- I promise you my darling.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Hughes sent Miss Baxter to ask for Dr Clarkson, while Bates went searching for Green. He soon found him at the other end of the corridor, preparing to go up the stairs to the servants bedrooms. Green had his back to him, and did not see him. He walked silently and as fast as he could, and in a few seconds was behind him. He grabbed his collar, and brutally pinned him against the wall, clutching his throat with his hand.  
“Good evening M. Green. Here’s a message from the sad old crippled: you don’t hurt my wife and get away with it. You were very foolish to try…” He held his throat a little tighter, and M. Green started to gasp for air.  
“The sad thing is, she made me promise not to make justice myself. See, that’s how kind she is. So you’re lucky that I love her so much, because I will hand you to the police instead of killing you, which I would gladly have done if it wasn’t for her.”  
Green breathed hard as Bates released his hold on his throat, and did not oppose any resistance as Bates forced him up the stairs. Green was surprised at the old man’s strength. He had misjudged the man. He cursed himself for aiming at a married woman. He usually stuck to single ones. They were easier preys. 

***

In the Great Hall, the Crawley family was saying goodbye to their guests. Bates came discreetly by the side, and called “My Lord! My Lord!”  
Lord Grantham looked up to him with a puzzled look.  
“Bates? What is it?  
\- May I have a word please?”  
Lord Grantham excused himself to his guest and approached Bates. He seemed even more puzzled when he noticed that Bates was holding Green tight with his arms behind his back.  
“What is going on?  
\- My Lord, I’m sorry to trouble you, but I was wondering if you might call the police, for this man here has committed a crime.  
\- A crime? But what are you talking about Bates?”  
Bates was nervous to tell any details in the Great Hall where so many ears were wandering about, so he asked:  
“Would you mind if we talked about it somewhere more private?  
\- … Yes, sure, come into the library.”  
As they made their way towards the library, Lady Mary caught sight of them, and followed them.  
Once the door was closed behind the four of them, she asked:  
“Bates, what in the name of the Lord is going on?  
\- My Lady, I’m so sorry to disturb you, but this man has forced himself on Anna.  
\- WHAT?” shouted Lord Grantham.  
Lady Mary looked horror-struck, but said nothing.  
“This is totally unacceptable, man! Lord Grantham continued shouting, looking at Green. So this is why you wanted me to call the police? I will indeed call them at once!  
\- Thank you my Lord”, said Bates.  
Lord Grantham went out of the room to reach the telephone.  
Bates and Lady Mary were left alone with Green.  
“My Lady, would you mind asking M. Carson and Jimmy to come and guard him? For I would like to go down and be with Anna…  
\- Of course Bates, you must be at her side.” And she left the room.  
She came back a few moments later, with Carson and Lord Gillingham.  
“I’m sorry Bates, Jimmy was busy attending to the guests, but I thought Lord Gillingham should know, since this man is his valet. He suggested to come and watch him.  
\- I’m so sorry M. Bates, said Lord Gillingham, looking at Green with a look of utter disgust.  
\- So you can leave now, Bates”, said Lady Mary.  
And as he started to walk towards the door, she added:  
“And Bates?  
\- Yes my Lady?  
\- You take good care of her.  
\- I will my Lady” smiled Bates before leaving the library.

***

Bates went down and knocked lightly before re-entering Mrs Hughes’s sitting room. He found that Dr Clarkson was already there with Anna and Mrs Hughes, and was finishing examining Anna’s face, head and hands.  
“M. Bates, I’m glad you’re back, said Dr Clarkson. I’m afraid your wife has suffered, apart from the undeniable psychological shock, a mild head concussion, when her head hit the ground, as she has just told me.”  
Bates clenched his fists as he listened to the doctor’s words, awful images running wild through his brain.  
“Now, continued Dr Clarkson, in a more embarrassed tone, I’m afraid I will have to conduct a more intimate examination…”  
At these words, Anna’s face froze and turned whiter than ever. Seeing her expression, Bates turned to the doctor:  
“Is it really necessary Doctor?  
\- I’m afraid so Mrs Bates, said Dr Clarkson, looking at her with a sympathetic look. I’m fully aware how disturbing this might be to you, but I need to write a detailed report of my findings, which will later be used in court as evidence, to prove that there has been an assault of… immoral nature. This will help to put him in prison, hopefully for a long time.”  
Dr Clarkson had a confidence in the police and the judiciary system which Bates and Anna had not, since their recent history.  
Bates thought to himself, that since they had decided to go down the police path, they might as well put all the chances on their side. So he came near Anna, took her hand, and whispered softly to her:  
“Come on my love, you’re so strong, I know you can handle this. I’m there with you and I love you.”  
She closed her eyes, took a sharp breath and lay back on the table. She felt dead inside, and would have wanted more than anything to disappear into the ground. 

“I’ll leave you in privacy, said Mrs Hughes. I’ll stand guard outside the door.” And she went outside. 

A few minutes later, Dr Clarkson wrote his last words on his note book, and told Anna:  
“I think I have everything I need Mrs Bates. You have been very brave.  
He then turned to M. Bates:  
\- And M. Bates, your wife has been through hell and back this evening. Her body will heal faster than her mind and her soul. She will need some time, and a lot of love. Please be gentle and patient with her.  
\- Of course Doctor, I surely will.” answered Bates, kissing her on her forehead.  
\- Well, I will be taking my leave now. My report will be ready tomorrow morning, you can come and collect it at the hospital before going to the police.”  
Anna shivered at the thought of telling her story once again, to a policeman.  
“Thank you so much Dr Clarkson, said Bates  
\- Yes, thank you” added Anna, in a blank voice.

As Dr Clarkson opened the door to leave, he saw that Lady Mary was standing outside with Mrs Hughes.  
“Good evening my Lady, bowed the doctor, touching his hat.  
\- Thank you Dr Clarkson, good evening.”  
The doctor left, and Lady Mary entered with Mrs Hughes.  
She went straight to Anna and took both her hands in hers. She looked at her wasted face and exclaimed:  
“Oh dear Lord, what has he done to you! Poor Anna…”  
She looked genuinely distressed, for she was very fond of her maid. She felt she was closer to being a sister to her than Edith ever would be. But Lady Mary was a pragmatic person. So she steadied herself, and continued in a matter-of-fact tone:  
“I wanted to let you know that the man has been taken into custody by the police. I told them you were in no fit state to be interviewed tonight, so they are waiting for you tomorrow at ten at Ripon Police Station.  
\- Indeed I am not, whispered Anna (although she thought she wouldn’t be in any better state the next morning). Thank you my Lady.  
\- Anna, I don’t want to see you at work tomorrow. You will take your day off, and so will you Bates, she added looking at him. I’ll tell His Lordship, he will understand. You will go with her to see the police.  
\- Thank you my Lady, this is very generous of you, answered Bates.  
\- Nonsense Bates. I only wish I could do so much more. And Anna, you take as much time as you need. I’ll manage with Baxter or Madge or Mrs Hughes.  
\- Thank you my Lady.  
\- Now, I think we should all go and try and get some rest. Especially you Anna. Good night.  
\- Goodnight my Lady”, said Anna, Bates and Mrs Hughes in unison.

After Lady Mary had left, Bates went to collect Anna’s coat and hat, and helped her put them on.  
Mrs Hughes took Anna’s hand:  
“My dear, do try and get some rest. The next days will be hard too.  
\- Yes Mrs Hughes, they surely will”, responded Anna, convinced that she would not be able to get any rest at all.  
“Thank you for everything you’ve done Mrs Hughes, and good night.  
\- Good night dear, said Mrs Hughes with a warm smile.  
\- Good night Mrs Hughes” said M. Bates, and he put his arm around Anna’s shoulders as they started their way home into the dark cool night air.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Hughes was left alone in her sitting room. She sighed heavily at the thought of all the events that had unfolded in the previous hours. She felt it had been a century since she had left the concert, light-hearted and content.  
She felt guilty about what had happened to Anna. Besides the fact that she was very fond of her, as the housekeeper she was in charge of the safety and the well-being of the female staff at the Abbey, and she had obviously failed tonight.  
She shrugged and rubbed her temples with her fingers. Well, now all she could do was help Anna and M. Bates to get back on their feet as well as she could.  
With another sigh she put the light out in the sitting room and started to make her way upstairs to her room. 

***

Lady Mary was also climbing the stairs to go to her room, when she saw Lord Gillingham waiting for her on the upper landing. When she had come next to him, she saw he was looking really upset.  
“Mary, I’m so sorry I brought this appalling man into your house. It’s my fault, I should have listened to my first impression and not hired him at all. I felt there was something dodgy about him!  
\- Don't apologize Tony, of course you couldn’t have know he would do such a thing…  
\- All the same, I feel terrible for your poor maid. I want you to tell me if there are any expenses related to this incident, be they medical, legal or anything. I will gladly pay for them.  
\- There’s no need Tony.  
\- Yes there is Mary, I insist.  
\- Good night Tony.  
\- Good night Mary.”  
And they went their separate ways. 

***

Back at the cottage, Bates was lighting the gas lamps, while Anna was taking off her coat and hat.  
“Would you like me to heat some water so that you can wash my dear? asked Bates.  
-Yes thank you.”  
She felt like she could have scrubbed the skin off her body if only it would take away that dirty feeling. But she knew it wouldn’t go away so easily. She felt like she was twenty years older than when she had left the cottage in the morning. She would have given anything to go back in time and not leave the concert to go down to the kitchen. Or to not talk to M. Green from the beginning for that matter. She felt so foolish. She was reviewing the last days in her mind and wondering at what point she had lead him on, so that he could believe that she was asking for it. She should have listened to M. Bates, who had had the right feeling about the man. No, he was not “just being friendly”.  
When she had cleaned herself as best as she could, she put on her night dress and went back to the sitting room where her husband was waiting for her. He had made some tea and handed her a cup.  
“Feeling better?  
\- … Not really.  
\- Of course, that was stupid of me.”  
She sipped a bit of the hot tea. When she looked at him again, her eyes were again filled with tears.  
“I didn’t want you to know about this you know.  
Bates looked bewildered.  
\- But… why? Why wouldn’t you tell me?  
\- Because I knew the suffering it would bring you.  
\- Oh dear…  
\- Well it’s out in the open now. No secrets. Every one will know. My shame has nowhere to hide…  
\- Why do you talk of shame? I don’t accept that there is any shame in this!  
\- But I’m spoiled for you! And I can never be unspoiled…  
\- You are not spoiled! You’re made higher to me, and holier because of the suffering you’ve been put through!  
He cupped her face with both his hands.  
\- You are my wife. And I have never been prouder, nor loved you more than I love you now at this moment.  
-Truly?  
-Truly!”  
Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. He embraced her in a tight hug.  
After a few minutes, he talked again.  
“Come on my darling, we should go to bed. It is very late.  
\- Yes, you’re right.”

They both lay in bed, her cradled in his arms. She drifted into an uneasy sleep as he continued to gently stroke her hair. He knew he wouldn’t get any sleep that night. He was still boiling with anger inside him. No woman deserved that kind of treatment, but to think that it had happened to his wife whom he cherished more than his own life was unbearable. He would have wanted to kill him so much. Not acting on it on Anna’s request was the strongest proof of love he could ever offer her. He was glad in a way that the man was now locked away, for that would save him the trouble of restraining himself every time they would have crossed paths again. 

***

Anna woke up very early on the next morning. Her whole body was stiff as a board and painful. The lump on the back of her head was bigger than the night before, her cheek was more swollen, and every bruise and cut seemed to be there to remind her that all this had really not been just a nightmare.  
She turned to reach for her husband, but found that he had already got up. She heard him downstairs, preparing some tea.  
She got up, wincing at the pains that shot from every spot of her body. She got dressed, and took a look at herself in a mirror. God she looked awful. She wouldn’t have been paler if she had seen a ghost. Her left cheek was slowly turning blue, and she had dark patches under her eyes. She tried to cover the damage with a bit of make-up. She wasn’t used to wearing some, but that day she was glad she had some of it at the cottage. When she thought she could not do better, she went downstairs to meet Bates.  
“Hello my darling, said Bates looking up as he heard her footsteps down the stairs. Did you get a little rest?  
\- Not so much… My night was filled with nightmares.  
\- I guess so. Come here, I made some tea.”  
He took her hand and kissed her on her unbruised cheek.  
They didn’t have much to eat in the cottage, as they usually had their meals at the big house. But neither of them was really hungry that morning, so that wasn’t a big issue.  
She sat at the table, and started slowly drinking her tea, without tasting any of it.  
She suddenly raised her head, and looked in Bates’s eyes.  
“M. Bates… what if I’m…  
\- What if you’re what?  
\- You know…”  
He did very well know what she meant. He had tortured himself all night at that possibility. They had always wanted a child, but in the months during which they had finally lived together, it had not yet come. That it could come courtesy of M. Green was unthinkable.  
“I will answer this, again quoting some words you said to me some time ago: “I know it can happen, I do. But the time to face it, is when it has happened, and not before. Grant me that?””  
She smiled sadly.  
“You really have too good a memory M. Bates. But you’re right. Why torture ourselves over something that may never happen. Anyway, it will be the first month since we were reunited that I will pray NOT to be pregnant.”  
And she continued to drink her tea silently.


	4. Chapter 4

On the next day, both Bates and Anna went back to work. He had suggested that she stayed home to rest a little bit longer, but she had thought it through, and made her mind against it. As much as she feared to face everyone’s looks, she didn’t think that staying on her own all day at the cottage would help her lift her spirits. She preferred to keep her mind focused on her work, so as to prevent her thoughts from overpowering her. 

Mrs Hughes and M. Carson had done a good job in prepping the staff. When the couple appeared in the servants hall, no comment was heard. Only did M. Molesley exclaim with a warm smile:   
“Oh Mrs Bates, M. Bates, we are so glad to see you both back.  
\- Thank you M. Molesley.” answered politely Bates, as they both sat down at the long table. And that was it. M. Carson’s stern look over the staff prevented any more chatter. Even Thomas Barrow didn’t dare put in his usual nasty comment.

***

Later in the day, Anna found herself in the shoe room, polishing a pair of Lady Mary’s shoes. Miss Baxter entered the room, intending to do the same with one of Lady Grantham’s pair.   
For a moment they worked without a word, until Miss Baxter chose to break the silence.   
“Mrs Bates, I know we are not supposed to talk about it, but I just wanted to tell you, that I know what you are going through.”  
She had emphasized on the word “know”, and they exchanged a meaningful look.   
“So, if you ever feel the need to talk about it with someone who knows what it’s really like, I’ll be there for you. I know you have your husband’s support, but he’s still a man, he cannot understand everything…”  
Anna was surprised to find Miss Baxter so talkative, because she was usually very discreet, and she didn’t remember exchanging more than a few words with her until that day.   
“Thank you Miss Baxter. You’re right, a man cannot fully understand.”  
After a few seconds pause, she continued:   
“… And, I’m sorry...  
\- Oh, it was a long time ago.” Miss Baxter quickly closed her eyes, as if to chase some unwelcome memories.  
“But one doesn’t forget those things easily…”  
Anna had finished her work, so she got up and started to go towards the door. Just before exiting, she turned around and smiled at Miss Baxter:  
“Miss Baxter, would you like to come and have some tea at the cottage some day?   
\- I’d like that very much Mrs. Bates.”

And she turned away and went on with her day, smiling to herself as she knew she had made a new friend. 

*** 

A few weeks later, it was tea time in the servants hall. M. Carson was giving out the afternoon post. When he came to Anna, he delivered her a very official looking letter. It had a seal on it, from the Department of Justice. She looked at it, then quickly looked at her husband who was sitting next to her.   
Mrs Hughes saw them, and said:  
“Anna, if you would like some privacy to read this letter, may I offer you to go to my sitting room?   
\- Yes, thank you Mrs Hughes”, answered Anna.  
She stood up and walked towards the sitting room, followed by M. Bates.   
Once the door was closed behind them, she opened the letter, and held it out so that they could read it together.   
When they had finished, she folded the letter, and exhaled:  
“Wow, that was unexpected.   
\- Was it? asked her husband. I can’t say I’m really surprised to learn that you are not the first woman he assaulted.  
\- But six?!  
\- Six who have responded to the call for witnesses… I think it plausible that there are many more.  
\- My God… What an evil man…  
\- And he could have gone on forever if you hadn’t decided to give him to the police. It was very brave of you my darling.  
\- It was not I who decided to call the police may I remind you M. Bates. It was you. I wasn’t brave, I just wanted to disappear…  
\- Yes you were brave my dear. It took so much courage to go and talk to the police. Thanks to you many women will be spared from meeting him in the future. And it will take even more courage to face him at the trial.”  
Anna stiffened at the thought of the trial. She had tried very hard to push that thought at the back of her mind since the day they had been to the police station.   
“For what it’s worth, I feel slightly better knowing I won’t be the only one to be standing across him. It’ll be a little less humiliating.  
\- If you say so my dear. Anyway, I’ll be there by your side, at any time. Because I love you.  
\- I know you love me M. Bates, she smiled at him. And I love you too. I almost hope the trial date will be set as soon as possible, so that we can put all that behind us, turn a page, as start a new one. A happy one.  
\- And start again hoping for a baby? he asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
\- Well, maybe, yes. I hope so.” She was still somewhat uncomfortable being touched in that way, but she hoped it would soon fade away. M. Bates was really being gentle and patient, as Dr Clarkson had ordered that awful night.  
A few weeks before, she had been able to reassure him about the pregnancy fright, and they were both so relieved that they had wept in each other’s arms.   
So now, all that was left between them and the future, was this trial. She felt strong enough now to face it.


End file.
